fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilio Borowsky
Emilio Borowsky (エミリオボロースキ Emirio Borōsuki), also known as the Archangel '(大天使 Dai Tenshi''), is an S-Class Mage, former Dark Mage from a small guild and a New-Generation Light Dragon Slayer. He is currently a member of the Minotaur Horn Guild. Appearance Emilio is a young man, with a well-build body. He has turquoise hair, used in a bob cut with the back longer. He can, sometimes, be seen wearing his hair in a ponytail. His eyes are purple-colored and slightly keen. Emilio wears a purple jacket, in a similar fashion to a Japanese jacket, with a high collar and with no sleeves. Underneath, he wears a brown jacket, with golden endings. On each sleeve, he has a black cross, with one of the lines running through the whole shirt. His pants are in the same style, without the crosses. They're brown and have golden buttons. He wears black gloves with golden endings, too. He is, sometimes, seen with white wings, generated with his Light Dragon Slayer Magic. His Guild stamp is located on his back. Personality Emilio is extremely serious and mature for his age, and has great self-control. In terms of other personality traits, he is rather standard. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Emilio has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities, as shown when he readily praises his opponent's power. Unlike the rest of his former friends, Emilio didn't have a particular interest in fighting or killing. He merely saw it as a means to be of use to others. He was a calm and quiet individual who would dedicate himself to whatever mission was at hand. He can't, although, deny to like a good fight. After having a change of heart, Emilio woke up to his dormant feelings and pain. He dedicated his life to remove the hatred and the negative feelings from his heart that were created by his harsh past. He decided to join a Legal Guild and to devote his soul and purpose to those who rescued him from a life of despair and loneliness. Emilio is also very afraid of spiders. He also enjoys yogurt, but his favorite food of all is light, as he is a Dragon Slayer. He is usually seen on the Guild's balcony sleeping and getting suntanned. He also complains, as his skin seems to offer resistance to his wanted suntan. He dislikes, although, wind gusts, as he would have a hard time flying. History Magic and Abilities Magic '''Light Dragon Slayer Magic (光の滅竜魔法 Hikari no Metsuryū Mahō): Emilio uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. His magic, like any other Dragon Slayer's, allows him to control his respective dragon's element. For him, he controls the skies and heavens. His Dragon Slayer Magic is more focused on the offensive that the defensive or supportive-type, utilizing strong beams of light and blasts to attack. Also, not only he uses light attacks, as he uses crystal-like objects and white energy waves to attack, the crystals reflecting the light energy waves, multiplying the damage several times. His light powers are much more associated to energy waves, with a resemblance to fire in terms of physical properties. *'Light Dragon's Roar' (光竜の咆哮 Kōryū no Hōkō): Emilio first inhales, gathering light energy in his mouth, and then releases such energy in the opponents' direction, creating a large, exploding and very wide beam of light that can have a considerable amount of damage and can burn the enemy. *'Light Dragon's Shining Fist' (光竜の光拳 Kōryū no Kōken): Emilio charges his hand with magic power to form a small, sharp blade engulfing his hands. Its cutting power is as strong as a sword. He was able of cutting through sheer energy. *'Light Dragon's Linear Punishment' (光竜の行罰 Kōryū no Gyōbatsu): Emilio creates a blast of energy from his hands and releases it with great power. *'Light Dragon's Cube Ceremony '(光竜の立方体の儀式'' Kōryū no Rippōtai no Gishiki''): Emilio creates an invisible cubic shape, similar to a crystal that reflects any energy beam that hits it. Emilio uses several of these to create a space where, if he unleashes an energy wave, the whole area would be filled with several energy beams that were reflected by the cubes. *'Light Dragon's Pentagon Ceremony '(光竜の五角形の儀式 Kōryū no Gokakukei no Gishiki): The same as above, but with tetrahedrons with pentagonal faces. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Archangel '(大天使'' Dai Tenshi''): Emilio's signature skill and the origin of his worldwide title. The Archangel technique allows Emilio to generate two long, golden wings that allow him to fly at overwhelming speeds, to glide and to fight in mid-air, making him very hard to hit by a land enemy. His wings are made of sheer magic power and, instead of fluttering, they vibrate at increadible speeds, able of reaching 1000 vibrations per minute, even surpassing a hummingbird's. ::*'Light Dragon's Feather Fall ' (光竜の羽下 Kōryū no Haga): Releases a wave of small beams resembling feathers from his wings. ::*'Light Dragon's Wing Attack ' (光竜の翼撃 Kōryū no Yokugeki): From his wings, he charges two energy beams, each one on each wing, that swirl aroung his wings, then unleashing them with great speed. It was strong enough to break the enemy's arm and almost taking its arm. Abilities Immense Speed: Even on land Emilio can easily overwhelm some very fast opponents. His speed increases greatly when he uses the Archangel technique. Some have stated that, sometimes, they can't keep up with him with their eyes. Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Mages Category:Males